Lineage: Memories of the Past,Present, Future
by TvdDelenaStefherine
Summary: Katherine has reasons to be back in town,Elena begins to question who she is and her life from her Lineage and ppl around her and also her feelings for one.Her questions are about to be answered by the last person she would suspect.Past comes back.D/E S/K
1. This is My Life

Summary: Katherine has more reasons to be back in Mystic Falls, and then everyone think she does. While Katherine is trying to work things out, Elena begins to question the people around her from her family and her friends. When she begins to look into her family lineage from both her Petrova line and Gilbert line, she'll find out things that will shock her, and what it means for her being a Petrova doppelganger. The last person she would want answers from is the last person she wants to talk too. While on the search for answers a certain question comes to Elena's mind about a certain Salvatore.

* * *

**Prologue**

Elena laid under the covers thinking about and trying to deal what just happened tonight, the fact that so much had happened in these couple of weeks. She couldn't believe that she wasn't insane from it all, from the events of Founders Day to Katherine showing up.

But tonight was one of the worst nights. She had almost lost him them, because of someone's hatred and feelings toward them. Sure Damon brought it upon himself and included into Stefan into the mix, that Elena was still lost for words at the events. Mason used every bit of the information he had and used the council's beliefs just to get rid of them. He didn't care he just wanted them out-of-the-way no matter who got in the way, as she recalled the moments when her , Caroline and Mason were in the woods.

As Damon and Stefan had laid their lifeless, as lifeless that they could be, she was scared and still was, from just the memory of it. Stefan and Damon were almost at the brink of death, Stefan especially he wasn't even moving when she got there. She loved Stefan and she didn't want to lose him forever, and as much as she hated Damon at the _moment_ she couldn't lose him either because she...Cared about them.

Thank to all the luck that Caroline decided to step in just at the right time despite her inner conflicts. She had a hard time trying to figure out if she was able to face her mom and the officers down the dungeon, but she did it because she didn't want anything happening to Damon and Stefan too.

Elena thought about it hard and realized how pretty reckless was it for her to go down her by herself with nothing, she wasn't a vampire, a werewolf or a witch she was just a human.

The more Elena thought about something in the back of her mind brought the subject of Caroline into her mind that really didn't include Damon and Stefan. The way she saw Caroline's mom look at her own daughter when she stepped out of the light to reveal what she was, she felt sorry for her best friend. Even more when she recalled Caroline telling her what she heard her mom in the dungeon when was at boarding house a couple of minutes ago, it was really heartbreaking.

How can her own mother not see past the immorality and just see her daughter. True her daughter did die but she was still here, shouldn't that matter.

The more she thought about it, she realized how people on the council confused her even more. Members of the council were born and raised to hate vampires. Elena thought about her mother and father Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. Did they think the same way every member of the council did, if she was in Caroline's position if her parents were alive would they look at her the same way or would they still see the closest thing to a daughter they had.

Besides the idea and thought about her parents she thought about Stefan and how she had started to let me feed drops of her blood, so he would be able to handle it and become stronger. She was hesitant at the idea at first but she had to do it so he could accept the fact that he was a vampire.

As much as she wanted her and Stefan to be normal they couldn't so he and she had to accept the facts. She had to help him get through his problem in any way possible.

The fact was that Damon himself was what made Elena change her mind. She hated him for snapping Jeremy's neck but she couldn't deny the fact that she already forgave him because she knew he was hurt and drunk and acted out, even thought the results came out to be one of the worst memories of her life.

She remembered seeing the hurt in his blue eyes that she couldn't deny it, but she just needed time. Also the fact was Jeremy seemed to forgive him in some odd way and he was the one who got his neck snapped.

Elena remembered Damon eyes when he had told her that Stefan needed to start drinking human blood. She didn't see the sarcasm that Damon usually portrayed but she saw within Damon the sadness and heartache of almost dying and losing his brother. Sure those two didn't have the best relationship brothers could ask for but there would be something always there.

She had given Damon a little hint that he was going to get her back because she told him thank you for not snapping Liz Forbes neck in the dungeon despite what she did Damon did it because he kind of actual cared about her. She told him that person was the Damon that was her friend and not the one in her bedroom a couple of nights ago.

But Elena was thinking as much as she wanted to have a normal life she couldn't, it wasn't because Damon and Elena came into her life that this sudden surge of mystery and danger came into her life. She couldn't deny the fact the fact she looked like Katherine something would eventually come to her.

Her best friend was a witch, her other one was a vampire, this town was filled with a mysterious council, town now had werewolves. She was adopted and her lineage consisted of a family of vampire hunters and the other was Katherine's line of something….She was a doppelgänger to her vampire ancestor Katherine, her boyfriend was a vampire and had a brother she couldn't live without.

Elena couldn't think anymore as she continued to lay down on her bed and fall into a deep sleep. Her last thoughts were….

"This Is My Life Now"…

* * *

Please Review would love to read what you guys think.

Thank You


	2. Encouters and Left for Dark

Author Note: Just ignore the fact that Mason and Katherine are working together, he still tried to kill Stefan and Damon but he's not with Katherine.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Encounters and Left for Dark**

May 23, 2009 10pm

_Elena was standing in front of the lake with her best friend Bonnie enjoying the party that Tyler Lockwood decided to throw at his family's old estate. She was kind of happy that she decided to get dragged to the party and ditch family night with her parents and her brother. She thought it was just meaningless and she would rather have fun then going out to eat at the grill and watch a movie. Elena loved her family; but who in their right mind would miss a party like this, especially when Bonnie and Caroline begged her to come. Plus, there would always be other family nights she can attend too. She just needed to go out this one night._

_ Elena thought for a moment about Matt believing although she loved him she didn't love him, their relationship…._

_"Elena" Bonnie snapped Elena's out of her deep thought about Matt_

_"Yea, sorry I was…."_

_"Thinking about Matt.." Bonnie whispered to Elena trying not speak loudly so Caroline could hear, while Caroline was flirting with some guy in her very drunk state. _

_"How…" Elena responded  
_

_"Did I know..well I really don't know. Maybe I'm physic…" Bonnie joked _

_"Really, Bonnie…." Elena said in a joking manner than taking a sip of her drink "that's impossible"_

_"Okay I'm just kidding like that's even possible. Any ways it's kind of obvious you've been avoiding him all night and plus you told me that you're not into the relationship anymore." Bonnie said than raising her eyebrows "Plus you two seem to very distant with each other lately"_

_"Yea, It's just I really don't know how to end…" Elena was about to finish her sentence until she saw Matt, she told Bonnie that she was going to hide from him a bit._

_She also told Bonnie she didn't want to end things tonight out of all nights and to send her a text when Matt was out of sight. _

_She was a little woozy from all the drinks she had so far but she still managed to avoid Matt and decided to hide from him somewhere not too far from the party. She would go back to the party when Bonnie texted everything was good and Matt was long gone…_

_Elena was just looking around listening to the music from a far of distance until she turned around and someone's hand grabbed her from the back, covering their hand over her mouth and took her away, deeper into the woods…_

* * *

Present Time

Elena had managed to actually wake up at a decent time, thank gosh she didn't have school today so she was able to catch up on sleep with everything that had happened. She was planning on heading out and having lunch with Caroline at the grill to hang out.

Although Elena was still a little mad at Caroline for working with Caroline she forgave her because she understood where Caroline was coming from. She would do the same if anyone threatened to hurt the people she cared about.

The thought of Katherine came to Elena's mind, was Katherine really going all this stuff just to get Stefan back after all these years.

Why did Katherine have to come at a time when Stefan moved on? Well kind of…was it really moving on when your current girlfriend looked exactly like your ex-vampire girlfriend. Sure Elena and Katherine were completely different on the inside but the fact still boggled Elena's mind sometimes.

But Elena knew she wasn't Katherine and she was herself.

After a couple of hours at her house from taking a shower writing in her diary and catching up on her homework, Elena decided to go out and meet Caroline at the grill..getting their just early enough to find a spot at a table and wait for Caroline.

As Elena sat there she thought more about what she thought last night. And how she felt sorry for Caroline and how her Mom basically shut her out….sure it had been a couple of days and her mom was finally compelled by Damon to forget , Caroline still remembered what she overheard what her mom said.

But the point of the today wasn't about that, it was just to forget everything and just try to have a normal day. As, normal as they could have.

While waiting for Caroline to get to the grill Elena saw that last and first person she wanted to see appear right in front of her. Back with his witty sarcastic ways.

"Hello, Elena" Damon said with his trademark smirk

"What do you want Damon?"

"Just seeing if you were, okay"

"If you're refereeing to me offering Stefan some of my blood…then yes I'm perfectly fine." Damon raised his eyebrows and Elena responded "And yes it was my idea and I am fine"

"Well, I would like to say that it was smart of you to do that… but since you're still kind of giving me the cold shoulder then…No I won't say that."

"Damon what do you want just because I gave you some reassurance about yourself with Liz doesn't mean I'm still not mad at you"

"But you being mad at me is way better than you hating me… so do you still hate me"

Elena was thinking about the day and how she was scared that he along with Stefan almost died. She thought about how proud she was that he didn't kill Liz and wanted to thank him for pushing her to help Stefan with his cravings. She was still left speechless and not knowing how to respond.

"Elena. I don't want to lose you so I'm going to take what you give me. And then… well work from that."

She was about to say something until Caroline appeared out of nowhere. Vampire speed of course. She still jumped every time any of them did that to her, despite how use to it she was.

"Damon" Caroline said giving him a confused look and then taking her seat. Caroline had finally gotten use to Damon a little more despite their little past.

Who could blame her Damon was the kind of a person a person could easily 'll in her own personal view on him...

Elena just needed time and breathing air before she could full expect Damon because these days without him kind of sucked because she missed her… friend.

"Elena, I'll see you later" Damon said and did his typical vanishing act.

"So, what was that all about? Even if I was human I could sense the tension between you two" Caroline asked

"Nothing.."

Finally taking a couple of minutes of talking and eating they somehow managed to move into the serious conversation that they tried so hard to avoid. So much for a normal conversation it only lasted a couple of minutes.

"So… how are you and Stefan after the whole prick and drink thing," Caroline asked Elena trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well, we're taking things slow. But so far his adjusting to it, so nothing to worry about" Elena said the answer was followed by more silence until Elena asked an obvious yet touchy subject.

"So how's everything at home?"

Caroline scoffed " You mean has my mom tried to kill me…"

Elena bit her lip "Caroline I didn't mean it like that, I'm just trying .."

"Trying to see that the same women who told Damon that I wasn't her daughter because I got all fanged up… hasn't killed me or disowned me then…NO." Caroline said but she realized what she just said and responded back from her reaction. "Sorry Elena still getting use to this whole vampire thing and emotions I tend to get a little bi-polar"

Elena grinned and reassured her friend "It's okay, I get your totally on edge."

Caroline smiled at her friend and tried to redeem herself from her little meltdown. "What I meant to say was that things at home are good even though she doesn't remember anything it puts even more of a strain in our relationship, but it's okay I did die. And with me and Matt being broken up and Bonnie hating me….things are a little hectic."

"Bonnie doesn't hate you and you and Matt will work things out"

"Yes Elena she does hate me for killing that guy"

"Care, Bonnie is just on edge she just needs time to get use to the idea that you're a vampire. And with Bonnies track record concerning Vampires it's none of your fault she hates you. But when she does and spends time with you she'll see you're still you."Elena smiled "Give her time, I'm here for you okay no matter what. Everything from Bonnie, Katherine, Damon and Stefan can't change that. Your still one of my best friends"

Caroline smiled and held Elena's hand for a bit and let out a sigh.

Caroline was about to say something and then suddenly looked up and saw… Matt. That's what Elena assumed when she saw Caroline's face and turned around to see him. Caroline got up from her seat and told Elena she was going to the bathroom and Elena got the idea she was trying to avoid Matt.

So she let her friend go and waited for her. Even though Elena was confused on why Caroline was avoiding Matt in that way…but she assumed it was Caroline being Caroline.

* * *

May 24, 2009 2:35am

_Elena finally opened her eyes and noticed that she was in the middle of nowhere in the woods. She had no clue how she got her or for a matter of the fact she didn't remember anything at all. _

_Her head was throbbing and she had a weird taste in her mouth, that she couldn't get rid of at the moment._

_Did she really have that many drinks…probably so because she couldn't remember anything._

_Maybe, someone spiked her drink or something because she really didn't know anything at the moment. _

_She looked at her phone and it had already been over 4 hours since she left Bonnie to avoid Matt._

_How come no one called her asking if she was alright in past few hours? Bonnie or Caroline had to wonder why she never came back._

_Maybe they thought she just left and didn't feel like answering her phone. Yea everybody must have thought that because it was the closest excuse that Elena could have thought about. _

_She finally made her way to where the party was only to notice that only a few people were left. They were mostly couples or people who were basically passed out. But for the most part no one was there._

_She was basically left abandoned at the party because her rides left her._

_She nervously dialed her parents telling them to pick her up. Trying to leave out the details of her being passed out in the middle of the woods for now. She headed to a spot where her parents told her where they could pick her up and that was a couple blocks away from Wickery Bridge…As Elena headed to the spot she failed to notice the watching eye(s) that was looking at her was….Katherine. _

* * *

Caroline quickly walked from her and Elena's table to the bathroom. When she finally got to the bathroom she faced the mirror and saw the last person she and anyone wanted to see behind her..

"Katherine" Caroline said and turning around to face her

"Hello, Caroline having fun girl time with my little twin out there." Katherine grinned

"What do you want" Caroline said and crossed her arms. Giving Katherine the vibe she didn't want anything to do with her.

"Well, don't be snarky just trying to make some conversation…Besides aren't we the 'Best of friends'" Katherine smirked and walked towards her and putting one of Caroline's hair her ears, provoking her.

Caroline then shrugged Katherine away from her and then said "You threatened Matt, I hardly call you my friend for any matter"

"Okay guess we can skip the un-needed chit chat and get right to the point" Katherine said " I want you to do me a favor" She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms

"Like I'm going to do anything for you" Caroline said and started to walk toward the door but not before Katherine speed right in front of her to stop her and shove her back towards the sink.

Caroline had a look on her face, and Katherine already knew she had won. Caroline knew that no matter what she did she couldn't really do anything to get away. So she had to listen for sake and Matt's.

"Good" Katherine said "I know I always get what I want"

Caroline scoffed "If you mean Stefan I doubt that he wants you"

Katherine suddenly grabbed Caroline by the throat and started to raise her away from the floor. "Don't get an attitude Caroline. I can easily leave you for dead permanently, but you're a good distraction for Stefan and Damon and I need them distracted."

Katherine let her grip from Caroline and she fell to the floor coughing and rubbing her throat.

"For what…" Caroline said continuing to rub her throat

"As much as I love Stefan… I didn't come back for him"

"What are you talking about"

"Really no one put it together… I came back for Elena"

* * *

Please Review would love to read what you guys think.

Thank You


	3. Wrong side of the Bridge & Road

**Chapter Three: Wrong Side of the Bridge & Road**

_May 24, 2009 3am_

_Elena was waiting patiently a couple blocks away from the party for her parents to pick her up. She was still a little puzzled to how she was passed out for 4 hours in the woods and no one bothered to be worried about her. _

_She wasn't conceited or stuck up or anything like that for thinking that way. But she remembered telling Bonnie that she would be back once Matt left. She was worried , because for one thing Bonnie was her ride home and that she would think Bonnie would begin to worry about her not coming back, after a couple of hours._

_Maybe she drunk dialed Bonnie telling her she already had a ride or something, Elena thought. But, thought even more about the idea that she didn't even drink that much to get that wasted. Maybe Bonnie assumed she already went home._

_Elena went through her text and calls and looked through them, and to see if anyone texted her. But found that no one called or texted. Elena sat down and waited for her parents who got there after couple minutes._

_She got into the car only to get the vibe that her Parents were mad at her but still concerned that she was out this late. Sure they knew their daughter went to parties, she was a teenager; But It was 3am and Elena never stayed out that late. _

_Elena just lied and told them that she got caught up at the party and didn't pay attention to the time. She wasn't going to tell them that she blacked out for 3 hours only to find herself in the middle of the woods. She wasn't going to hear the end of that; she knew her parents were pretty upset at her already for skipping on family night to attend a party, especially a party Duke Hamilton threw. _

_Elena also wanted to avoid arguing with her parents because her head was still hurting for some odd reason, she didn't remember hitting her head or something and she wasn't wasted. Then, again she lost 4 hours of her night. She still had this weird after taste in her mouth that she couldn't quite recognize. It wasn't alcoholic for sure but she would just ignore the taste and decided she would soak her mouth in mouthwash when she would get home. _

_They were a couple of minutes away from the house, but they had to take the other way around because some of the roads were blocked for some odd reason. The other way consisted of taking Wickery Bridge, which gave even more time for silence in the car._

_Her mother was about to say something until she yelled at her husband when she saw a deer in the middle of the bridge. Grayson stomped the breaks on the car only to have it swerve and spin. The car hit the side railings of the bridge only for it to break and have the car roll and spin down the hill. It than resulted, in having the car end up in the water sinking into the water, everyone in the car was unconscious already as their heads were slammed against the windows and the roof when it was rolling down the hill. _

_Elena although, unconscious was feeling her life fading even more. In the back of her mind she heard a voice telling her something but she couldn't pull it out, it sounded like her. It sounded like the voice was telling her that she will be okay no matter what. But Elena couldn't think anymore her mind was turning black every sec as the walls in the car began to crack filling the car with water._

_The car sank and sank, Elena remained unconscious and un-moved the whole time…until she WOKE UP IN THE HOSPITAL._

* * *

Present Time

"What are you talking about, why do you want Elena" Caroline said with confusion in her eyes as she starred at Katherine. "I thought you wanted Stefan"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I love Stefan always will" She said then smirked "but his not my concern now" Katherine responded

"That's rich coming from the one person who left him all those years." Caroline hesitated realizing what she just said

"That big of someone to say, ESPECIALLY when I can easily snap that person's neck living them for dead permanently" Katherine said as she trailed her finger around Caroline's neck as she circled her

"But let's not talk about Stefan he'll come around eventually and so will Elena" Katherine saying with confidence as if there was some deeper meaning behind it

"What's that suppose to mean" Caroline said as she took a couple of steps back only to be stopped by the sink behind her

*"Hmmm you figure it out…But let's skip this subject and get right to the point" Katherine said and walked towards Caroline "Any ways like I said I want you to distract the Salvatore brothers by saying that I told you that I plan on killing little Matt out there and the Bennett Witch. Which I will DO if you don't follow through with what I'm tell you to"

"What has this to do with Elena" Caroline paused and then "If you think I'm going to let you kill or hurt one of my best friends your dead wrong"

"Why thank you Caroline I am dead….but whoever said I wanted to kill Elena. I just want to talk to her one on one " Katherine smirked again and then started to make her way to the door to speed out of the grill and turned out "Tell the Salvatore's what I want you to tell them. Or blue eyes out there will…" she stopped and smirked and said "well you fill in the blank" than she zoomed out

Caroline rushed back to the booth where Elena was waiting for her to come back from the bathroom. Elena was already starting to worry because Caroline was taking forever. She knew that Caroline was Caroline but something seemed off, she knew Caroline was trying to avoid Matt but she took forever.

"Elena we need to go to the Boarding house. Like NOW" Caroline said as she grabbed Elena's arm and made her and Elena walk towards out of the grill , than walking to her car.

"Caroline whats the manner"

"I'll explain later but we need to protect you because Katherine is after you ,Matt and Bonnie" Caroline said. She knew that wasn't part of Katherine's plan but she wasn't going to risk Elena's life on something Katherine said.

She was going to let her, Stefan and Damon figure things out without Katherine realizing Caroline betrayed her. She knew it was stupid because that meant putting Matt and Bonnie life in danger but truthfully Katherine could kill them no matter what.

It took Caroline and Elena a couple of minutes before they reached the boarding house where Caroline told them everything that went on between her Katherine in the living room of the boarding house. She told them about Katherine wanting to talk to Elena, to her telling Caroline that she wanted Stefan and Damon to be distracted by Katherine's death threats on Matt and Bonnie.

"So what are we suppose to do. We can't let her know I told you everything" Caroline said right after she everything. Everyone from Damon, Stefan and Elena was quiet. Damon handed Caroline a cup of blood to calm her un-dead nerves down.

Until Stefan jumped in, "Me and Damon are going to be with Matt and Bonnie. We'll pretend that you didn't tell us anything…."

"ARE YOU MAD….we're giving her just what she wants and that's Elena unprotected" Damon said as walked towards his stash of drinks and poured himself something.

"No, let me finish. Me and You will be with Matt and Bonnie; While Caroline takes Elena away for a while."

"But wouldn't she think something is up, she'll be waiting for me in my room" Elena said

"Yes Stefan, your plan seems to be just genius" Damon said "Katherine isn't going to suspect a thing" Damon continuing. "But, sadly I might agree with you a little if the plan wasn't so flawed"

"I can't do that Stefan….can't we just give her what she wants. Caroline said she doesn't want to kill me and I don't want to risk Matt and Bonnies life"

Damon jumped in "Nope very bad…idea. It's Katherine, Elena she'll say anything to get what she wants and apparently that's you. She could be waiting until you're finally alone and kill you and we can't risk that."

"Damon's right we can't go by her word, that's why me and him will watch over Bonnie and Matt. And think of ways to finally get rid of Katherine, while you and Caroline go away." Stefan said

"Why are we letting Barbie take Elena away shouldn't it be you or _me_ taking her away." Damon said and hid a smirk. That Elena caught but quickly ignored

"No we can't! Katherine will have eyes watching Matt and Bonnie. And if me and you aren't there, than she will know something's up. Might as well have Elena away for a while." Stefan said

"This is a bad idea, Stefan" Damon responded

"Yea, but it's the best we got, Elena can't stay in her house cause Katherine can come in anytime and the second place she will be looking is here at the boarding house" Stefan said

Elena was listening to the whole conversation but once Stefan mentioned her house she thought about Jenna and Jeremy. "Wait what about Jenna and Jeremy"

"I'll talk to Ric about that" Stefan quickly responded

After a couple of minutes of arguing between Stefan and Damon, they finally agreed that Caroline needed to take Elena away. After an hour Damon came back with a bag of Elena's things and her and Caroline started to leave…only for Elena to be stopped by Damon. She had already told Stefan she would be safe and that she didn't want him to worry about her. But that he should worry about everyone else. Stefan agreed and gave her a kiss goodbye and left for Bonnie's. Damon and Caroline and Elena were the only ones left.

"Elena…." Damon said as he let go of the arm that he grabbed. He was lucky he had sometime alone with Elena as Caroline was standing by the car waiting for her.

"Damon, not now you need to go to Matt at the grill and tell Ric that…." She was stopped by a kiss that Damon placed on her forehead. She didn't know how to respond, she believed that Damon thought she was still mad at him but was warmed by the kiss. She looked into his blue eyes and saw concern and worry.

"Be careful" was what he told her after placed the kiss on her forehead. Elena just hoped by ignoring she would be able to skip a sudden emotion that filled her up. "Don't worry I'm not going to let Katherine hurt you or anyone."

Elena went into deep thought and only came to telling him "Thank you"

"Just look after yourself, Blondie over there might be fanged up but she's still a ditz" Damon said only to get a half-smile from Elena and a very PISSED off face from Caroline who heard him all the way from her car.

"I will" Elena said as she smiled at Damon and then went into the car with Caroline and they left.

* * *

15 Minutes Later

Caroline and Elena were driving away from Mystic Falls at a very fast speed until a minute later there was something in the road that made Caroline jump and swerve the car around. The Car got impacted by something on the side, and it started to roll down the hill. Both Elena and Caroline were thrown from the car as the Car was being smashed by rocks and boulders as the roof and windows came apart. Even as a vampire Caroline was knocked unconscious like Elena.

When Caroline finally woke up she was in the middle of the woods with NO ELENA in sight.

Elena remained unconscious after head hit the roof of the car only to wake up….

* * *

Please Review would love to read what you guys think.

Thank You


	4. Not Making it & Waking Up

**Chapter Four: Not Making It & Waking Up**

_May 29, 2009 12pm  
Elena's Hospital Room_

_Elena was woken up by a sudden light and a strange beeping. She smelt the aroma around her and it came to the conclusion that she was in the hospital. She was laying down on the bed connected to a monitor and an IV._

_She saw her Aunt Jenna and her brother were next to her sobbing and crying, why were they crying and how she got here in the first place? Than it finally clicked in her._

_"Jenna" She said and her Aunt rushed to her side. She saw that her eyes were pink and wet as if they were crying nonstop._

_"Oh my god, Elena your finally awake. Thank god you're okay." Jenna said as she embraced Elena and was still crying. _

_How long was she out how did she get in the hospital…._

_Then it all came back, rushing into her head, her parents? Where were they she didn't see them. All she remembered was the noise of the car spinning and crashing and rolling down a hill hitting the water. _

_She remembered her screams and her parents and her memory fading into black. And then said "Where's mom? Where's dad?" then she saw Jenna face sink deeper into sadness and noticed that Jeremy was still on the couch beside her unmoved and still._

_Jenna started to tear up even more and more and then she told Elena. And that's when her world went crashing down…"Elena I'm sorry they didn't make it"_

* * *

Present time

Caroline was woken up by the sun, was she passed out that long she didn't know. She looked around her a noticed that her car was a few feet away. She was probably thrown or dragged to the side judging by how far from the car she was from. She slowly got up and remembered something…Elena? She rushed to the wrecked car only to notice that her friend was nowhere in the car. The passenger's door looked like it had been ripped out and Elena was nowhere in sight.

Caroline circled the woods looking and hoping that Elena had been thrown from the car nearby. Well she wasn't hoping that Elena wasn't thrown, but it was better than the other idea that popped in her head that someone took Elena. And by the looks of everything, that's exactly what happened.

She tried to remember what happened, the car was swerving and turning and it rolled over only for Caroline to remember a very blurry vision as someone pulled Elena out of the car and then someone pulling herself out of the car.

It all came back to her in an instant someone else pulled her out of the car and then injected her with vervain. Was that the reason she was passed out for so long, someone had drugged or vervained her from the behind and left her there unmoving and paralyzed only for them to be able to take Elena away.

Did Katherine find out? Caroline thought hard and long and looked around the wrecked car for her cell phone. Dialing she dialed Stefan who answered:

"Hey Caroline, did you and Elena Make it"

"Stefan, we have a problem me and Elena didn't make it"

* * *

_May 24, 2009 12am "The Missing hours"_

_Elena's head was throbbing her vision was pretty blurry and she couldn't even manage to get up from where she was laying down. By the looks of it she was placed somewhere in the middle of the woods, somewhere far from the part. Somewhere probably no one even went far enough to go too. _

_She didn't know what was going on. All she wanted to do was avoid Matt tonight, and with the best of luck she got dragged and knocked out by someone._

_That's when she heard a familiar voice a very familiar voice that she couldn't pin point next to her. She pretended to be passed out as she listened to the voices near her. It was pretty easy to pretend considering the fact that she couldn't get rid of the headache that was bothering her. _

_"Thank you for your curiosity, and service" Said the voice "Now you're going to go back to the Party pretend to catch up with Bonnie Bennet and when she brings up Elena, tell her you ran into Elena. And that Elena went to call her parents to pick her up instead of going home with her" said the voice as she ordered the other person in a very hypnotic and orderly voice._

_"Yes, Elena called her parents to go home" Said a boy's voice_

_"Good, I'm done with you." Said the voice, Elena couldn't pin point the voice but she also could in an odd way maybe she was going crazy. _

_"Now, Off you go" said the voice_

_Elena heard footsteps as they drifted far and far of in the distance until they were gone. She started to get up thinking that they were gone, bad move because the other person was still there. Elena got up from the where she was laying down, only to see the weirdest thing as she got up to sit and lean against a tree._

_The voice she heard was coming from her, or someone who looked like her. The lookalike came down eye level and told her._

_"Hello, ELENA I'm Katherine"_

* * *

_Present Time_

(The Boarding House)

Damon had been watching the guy Matthew…Matt, all day and yesterday, ever since Katherine gave her little threat and warning to Caroline.

He knew the idea was stupid, for one thing he didn't feel like watching over Matt. He should have offered to watch the witch instead; at least she was more of a challenge than the guy. Then again he didn't want to watch her.

Second the idea of Caroline playing bodyguard was just screaming Fail. She might have been vamped up now, but she was still the same person. She had to ability to defend herself but she was still new at it.

And Third Katherine's intentions were never that obvious. To say the least she never stated her plans, she was more up for surprises. She threatened Matt and Bonnie and etc just so she could 'talk' with Elena. No! Damon knew that whatever her plan was they wouldn't expect it or worst case scenario they would expect it out of all things but they never did anything to prevent it.

His theory was finally confirmed when Stefan texted him to come to the boarding house as soon as possible. He got their in a flash literally, because he knew this was about Elena.

"Elena was kidnapped" Stefan said as soon as Damon walked into the door

He was right; the blonde screwed up and failed at her job as bodyguard. To why he didn't stop Elena from going with her, he didn't know. He shouldn't have given in and let her go he should have gone with her or better yet not make her leave at all. He would watch her 24/7 to protect her from Katherine or anyone.

"Well thank you Caroline…for screwing things up" Damon said he walked over to his stash of drinks and poured himself something. Hiding the fact that he was mad, sad and scared; the fact that Elena was off somewhere in the unknown was scary and he couldn't do anything about it….her loved her.

But he couldn't do anything about it right now.

"Damon leave her alone, she couldn't do anything." Stefan said as usual playing neutral and peacemaker as usual. Shouldn't he have been more worried than Damon for Elena…he was still Elena's boyfriend, kind of. They had that whole fake breakup semi real breakup. Whatever that was.

But screw that facts Damon thought, what mattered was that he….they got Elena back.

"Elena is missing Stefan! I can say whatever I want" Damon saying getting into his face. Then taking a seat down in his arm-chair with a drink, taking a sip and sinking all his emotions deeper into whatever he was drinking.

"I know Damon. That's why we have to remain calm and try to figure this out" Stefan said. Damon agreed although, the first thing that came to his mind was screw everybody else he was going to go look for Elena himself. But sadly, he didn't know where to look. The room was silent, until Caroline came in and said something.

"You think its Katherine. Right?"Caroline said as she looked at both Damon and Stefan

"OH, we know its Katherine," Said Damon

* * *

Present Time

(Unknown Place)

Elena remained unconscious the whole entire time; she had banged her head up against the roof of Caroline's car only to get knocked out severely. Her head was throbbing and she finally opened her eyes, finding herself in a bed in a room she wasn't familiar with. She looked around and nothing was familiar, it looked more like a hotel room or some place than someone's room.

She touched the back of her neck as it was still in pain only to feel some dried up blood along her neck. But the weird thing was she had not cuts or anything where the blood was coming from. Had she been passed out long enough for them to heal? No. that couldn't be it, unless the blood wasn't hers, she thought about Caroline and was worried for her friend. Was she okay? She was in the car too, although she was a vampire. Elena was still concerned for her, and what happened to her.

Elena got up from the bed carefully as she still felt dizzy, unstable and a little in pain from the recent events. She looked around trying to figure out where she was, and couldn't figure anything out. The room was nice and well decorated; she looked at the door and walked to it fast but couldn't open it.

She tried the other doors but only found that it led to a closet and the bathroom. She looked out the window only to find it was locked too and that the location of the place she was in was in the middle nowhere. She saw a lake and an open field but nothing else. No buildings, No people, No cars. Where in the world was she.

She looked around the room more, trying to figure out who's it belonged to but no indication or clue, She gave up feeling more dizzy after looking around confused, she sat down on the edge of the bed facing the window. Hoping that this was all a strange dream…to bad it wasn't until she heard the door behind her open.

She didn't want to turn around, fearing whoever had her was about to face her. Then she heard an all too familiar voice…

"Well Hello Elena, been so long since I last saw you" said the Voice. Elena slowly got up and turned only to come face to face with her own face, and said "Katherine…"

Katherine smiled and then sat down where Elena was sitting before she got up.

"Don't worry Elena, we have so much to catch up on" Katherine smiled and said.

* * *

Please Review would love to read what you guys think.

Thank You


	5. Night & Day Conversations

**Chapter Five: Night & Day Conversations**

_May 24, 2009 "The Missing hours"_

_Elena couldn't believe her eyes; she was looking at herself but it wasn't her. She didn't know what to say, it was unbelievable the person she was looking at looked exactly like her. Well except the hair which was far more curlier than hers, she only curled her hair on rare occasions. But besides the hair everything was an exact copy of her. _

_Was she dreaming? This couldn't be real she didn't have a twin or anything like that. Not that she knew about, but it was impossible she would of known if her parents had given birth to another daughter. Her thought process was finally interrupted by the look-alike's voice._

_"Hello Elena, I'm Katherine" said the girl "It's amazing you look exactly like me except the hair, but nothing like a curling iron can fix. Am I Right?"She smiled_

_Elena was silent she didn't know what to say everything right now seemed very unreal. This night was getting really weird._

_"Not much of talker, are you? Then again this is probably a big shock for you. Guess they haven't told you yet"_

_"What…" was the only thing that came out of Elena's mouth she was still bewildered and she didn't know what Katherine meant by that last comment_

_Katherine interrupted her thought "But that is unimportant right now, you'll find out soon enough."_

_"You see little Elena, you have no idea the kind of future I have plan for us. You wouldn't believe how long I've waited for you."_

_"What are you talking about" Elena finally gave up the courage to say something, only to be ignored by her twin? Look alike? doppelganer? _

_"But that can't work out right now; someone is after you and they're planning on killing you tonight. And I can't do anything about it; because well, no one is suppose to know I'm here and especially running around"_

_"What do you mean?" Elena looking at Katherine with more confusion then she already had_

_"Well I mean exactly what I mean, you see our bloodline is very special and people will try to use it and there are people who are trying to prevent that. So basically both sides are finding a way."_

_"What bloodline, I don't even know you. I don't even know why we look alike" Elena commented all these questions came rushing down at her and she couldn't stop it. She noticed the sudden silence coming from Katherine._

_Katherine was silent for awhile then spoke, "It's sad that you don't know about your own self." Katherine said and then moved closer to Elena who finally standing up and leaning against the tree. _

_"I don't know what you mean"_

_"I would like to answer your questions, but we'll save that for later. Any ways whoever is after you has already set their plan in motion. And once I see who that person is well….." Katherine said and then put some Elena's hair behind her ear. "…well I'll tell you one day, especially all the answers to questions that are forming in your pretty little head._

_"You see the people after you aren't from my world but people from your world. You see the people from my world are oblivious to us. A little closed tomb is making sure of that, as long it stays closed than we're good. Then again I don't know who's after you. It could be the same people who destroyed my life, but with luck hopefully I can get rid of their followers before whoever they work for even find out about you._

_"But what matters is that people are after you. If those people are from your world they are so self absorbed in their ideals that they can't see you are very important and to me, you're my family all that I have left actually, well expect Izzy but she's a bore." She smirked "But if they are from mine well I already have a plan to protect you"_

_"Your family…" Elena said but was cut off by Katherine as she continued her little monologue._

_"You know being my age and having the past especially the people that you actually care about are taken away from you, the past has a very odd way of repeating itself and we can't have that. I know how much heart ache I had to go through when it was all taken away from me." Katherine paused with Elena hanging onto every word she was saying._

_"Forgive me, it is not in my nature to ramble but considering who you are and what is to come I have reason to. But, I should let you go before someone sees me." Katherine said then kept on going _

_"If you are supposed to die tonight than I can't have that or any night, I'll be making sure of that. But I know tonight is supposed to be a night that you need everything to be protected" Katherine titled her head and grabbed Elena by the arm, and looked deep into her eyes. "That's why I have to do this" then Katherine bit her wrist and shoved it to Elena's mouth who was crying and trying to struggle from her grasp but couldn't. Elena was struggling. She couldn't move as she was forced to drink the blood that was coming from Katherine's wrist._

_After swallowing the blood from her look-alike's mouth, Katherine looked straight into Elena's eyes "I am deeply upset that you have to forget this for now, but if they succeed in killing you. I WILL come back to help you. But if they don't than you won't be able to remember this and it's better if you stay out of this world, For Now. Until, you're ready." Katherine said as a single tear came after she smiled._

_"You will not remember what just happened until I say so. You will go to sleep for a couple hours waking up with no memory of what just happened you never saw me or drank from me. Okay" Katherine said compelling Elena_

_"I'll miss you, but I will see you again and you will know everything, now go to sleep" Katherine said and Elena did so, as Katherine disappeared leaving Elena sleeping until she would wake up._

* * *

Present Time

(Boarding House)

"Did you call Bonnie and Jeremy" asked Stefan coming near Caroline who was on the couch getting off the phone

"Yeah I just got off the phone with Jenna and told her Elena was staying with me tonight, so she doesn't have to worry" Caroline said and tossing her phone on the table then only to look at Stefan "Did you call Alaric"

"Yes I did and he's going to keep Jenna distracted, until we find out where Katherine took Elena." Stefan said sitting down and putting his hand on his head

"Okay they should be here any minute" Caroline said

"Where's Damon?" Stefan looking around

"He's in his room drinking. I don't know. He's been silent the whole day"

Stefan stayed silent and looked up at the stairs trying to figure his brother out.

Damon was deeply scared and nervous about who in their right mind could be so calm like Stefan was, when he himself was freaking out. He knew that Katherine had Elena and he was scared for her.

But oddly enough he wasn't scared that Katherine had Elena he was scared that the two of them were together. Something was coming and he felt it, that Elena was in danger. Was it because he cared deeply or was it something else he tried hard to deny?

He remembered going through the Petrova book that night at Duke although he couldn't read the book at all since it was in another language but he knew a couple phrases. Something about danger and murder, although Katherine might have been evil, something dark was buried deep in her past.

He didn't know why he thought this, earlier he was thinking Katherine was out to kill Elena. But he didn't know anymore. All he wanted was Elena beside him so badly even though she wasn't his. Every time he was with her it brought out a side of him that he thought that died a long time ago. He longed to be with her but he couldn't.

He thought about the day he said goodbye to her, how he wished that kiss on the forehead could been somewhere else. To make up for that moment that was taken away from him, when thought he was kissing her, only to discover it was her crazy twin.

He walked down when he heard the doorbell, only to find that the witch and the little brother had finally arrived. They skipped their normal arguments and went straight to the point.

"Let's find Elena" Bonnie said with determination

* * *

Present Time

(Unknown Place)

"Well Hello Elena, been so long since I last saw you" said the Voice. Elena slowly got up and turned only to come face to face with her own face, and said "Katherine…"

Katherine smiled and then sat down where Elena was sitting before she got up.

"Don't worry Elena, we have so much to catch up on" Katherine smiled and said. "Come on and sit down" Katherine patted the bed, signaling Elena to sit down.

Elena backed up until she hit the wall behind her "What do you want."

"Geezz Elena, I try to be nice by making conversation with you. No need to be rude" Katherine said.

"Yeah making a car crash that I was in and then kidnapping me; that just screams being nice. If you wanted to talk all you had to do was ask" Elena said making the end of her sentence sound especially sarcastic.

"You can be sarcastic, it's amusing" Katherine smirked, and looked at Elena as she was still standing in the same spot.

"Guess it runs in the family" Elena said sarcastically.

"So you admit we're family" Katherine said smiling.

"Didn't say those were good traits," Elena crossing her arms "Why am I here" and her eyebrows along with it.

"You got fire in you, but I told you Elena, I just want talk. Really" Katherine said and crossed her legs.

"If you wanted to do that then why did you have to go through such drastic measures to do so" Elena asked and raising both of her eyebrows.

"Cause I knew little Caroline would tell Damon and Stefan and that they would send you away, while I was left thinking they actually agreed to the compromise of me talking to you" Katherine said nodding her head than continuing "Guess I was right to know that they wouldn't agree. Hmm do they really think I'm that stupid? I planned every step knowing that Caroline would go to them because I threatened to kill Matt and Bonnie just so I can talk to you. Then I knew, they would try to get you away from me, so I planned every step while they were thinking I was after the witch and Matt I could easily trail Caroline and get to you…..Plan done and all."

"So you never meant to hurt Matt and Bonnie" Elena asked.

"No….Really Matt is such a pretty face to kill and you never know when you might need a witch around. But that still doesn't mean I can't" Katherine said and then looked at Elena. "So come on and just sit down" Katherine directing her eyes to the couch.

Elena sat down realizing she couldn't do anything or even run even if she tried, Katherine would just speed right to her and grab her again and the fact that she didn't want to provoke Katherine. Speaking of Katherine, Elena thought about being compelled and reached for her neck noticing that her necklace was still there.

Katherine seeing Elena quickly responded. "I told you I only want to talk, I have no intention of killing you or compelling you so calm down" She let out a long sigh, "But if you don't cooperate I can easily rip that necklace off of you and make you agreeable. Now I'm pretty sure you want to know why I went through so much just to talk to you"

"Obviously" Elena said while raising an eyebrow. "Is this about Stefan"

"Yes and no"

"Well, you got your wish, him and I are over"

"Oh I doubt that, don't take me for a fool and make me believe that I actually thought you two were broken up. Come on Elena. I'm sure you know I'm smarter than that." Katherine tilted her head

"How did you know"

"I've been invited to your house and the fact that you Aunt Jenna has been my little spy all along. It was easy to get into your house and change her vervain perfume for something else and switch that special tea of yours…But I got to say it's pretty impressive how you convinced Caroline and then making her feel sorry in the end. Guess it's another trait you picked up"

"I'm nothing like you"

"As much as you would like to deny it, you and I have more in common than you think. Sure we have some differences you can't deny that we share some things in common."

"So you brought me here to shove that in my face, I thought this would be about Stefan"

"Yes and no, but I clearly want Stefan; he's just in denial. Like you're just in denial with Damon"

"What are you talking about? I do not have feelings for Damon"

"Really? Did you know that night I tried to kill John, Damon basically said he loved you on the porch, right before he laid the most intense loving kiss ever with you? I mean 'me'. But even I can't argue with that moment"

"You're just messing with my head" Elena spat out but something in the back of her mind was saying 'that moment was meant for me' but she quickly ignored it.

"Really?Am I messing with your head?" Katherine spat out then continued "so how did you feel when he kissed you on the forehead yesterday? Nothing like the porch kiss but I bet it means just as much" Katherine smiled.

"You were there" Elena tilted her head.

"I see everything" Katherine answered her "and how would you feel if the reason for him snapping Jeremy's neck was not because I rejected him but was because you rejected him? He already knew that I loved Stefan he was just wasn't sure about it. Why do you think he's hated Stefan all these years? He remembers the night I compelled him to leave me alone because I was thinking about Stefan the whole entire time. But this isn't about them"

"You put them through so much heart ache" Elena commented "Especially him"

"I did and I actually feel sorry for that, if it weren't for me that tomb would still have remained closed and you would be safe"

"What are you talking about?"

"See there are people after me and people that are after you. The thing is I've made sure that they haven't found out about you." Katherine sighed "Well most of them"

"What?"

"What I'm saying, Elena, is our bloodline is valuable and there are people supernatural or not; who are willing to destroy it or use it…Just be careful who you trust in the end"

"And I should trust you" Elena hinting at a major feel of distrust.

"Truthfully yes, because if there's anything I care about more than my own self is family. Elena, five hundred years I've tracked down my bloodline and I've been making sure no one brings harm to it. That was until you were born that I knew it had to be watched over."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you to research your Gilbert background, before you start looking into our family background because truthfully you're going to need both sides of the story"

"I don't understand; how come you can't just tell me."

"Because, you have to discover things yourself and plus you're not going to believe me. It's better to shock yourself without thinking I'm lying"

"Be careful in the days to come Elena" And with that comment Katherine ripped her necklace off… and Elena blacked out.

* * *

"Okay, so how does this spell work exactly" Jeremy looked around at the set up Bonnie had made.

"Well, if I set it up correctly, then all we need you to do is let your blood drip on her picture while you're touching it, and from there I'll be able to see where she is" Bonnie said taking the knife holding it near Jeremy.

"Are you sure this is going to work" Stefan commented.

"It's the best we got" Bonnie said then taking Jeremy's hand and then slicing enough of his flesh to let some of his blood drip out. With that finally done Bonnie concentrated and started chanting….

* * *

Elena woke up to the sudden daylight of her room; she was peacefully laying down unharmed on her bed. She wondered how she got there and then she remembered not too long ago was she with Katherine. She remembered everything about today but was still confused what did Katherine meant by being careful? Why did she want her to look into her Gilbert background?

She sat up from her bed and found a piece of paper next to her that read:

_Once you're ready and you think you know enough here's my number._

_Don't take number for granted and if you really want to know some answers avoid telling anyone about need to do this it's your call_.

And with that Elena sat on the edge of her bed, she needed to call Damon and Stefan and tell them she was home; they were probably on a manhunt for her right now. And with that she dialed.

* * *

Stefan's phone rang, but everybody was too busy paying attention to Bonnie to notice it.

"I found her" Bonnie than she focused more and then she looked at everybody with a confused look "She's in her room?"

Then Damon's phone rang and he immediately answered his phone and it was Elena.

"Elena are you okay"

_Yeah I'm fine; I think Katherine brought me home... I'm okay._

"Stay where you are Stefan is on his way" He looked around noticing that Stefan had already left.

_Oh…okay There was a slight hesitation in her voice as if she wanted to ask him something ._

"I'm glad you're okay Elena" He said but with a small hint that he wanted to say more but didn't.

_Yea me too hopefully._

* * *

Elena got off the phone and was relieved that she was back home, but she thought about if there was some weird family secret she didn't know about. Why was Katherine bent on her finding information out? How come she didn't just tell her? Was it that bad or was it just Katherine playing games with her? Has Katherine ever cared for anyone but herself?

Elena looked down at the paper in her hands and clutched it tight. She thought telling Damon and Stefan and everyone else but something in gut told her she needed to do this on her own. With that she hid the note in her bed side drawer.

She closed it, only to turn around and see Stefan as he came to her and then they hugged.

Elena closed her eyes and Katherine's words echoed in her mind 'Like you're just in denial with Damon' and at that moment she wished that she wasn't hugging Stefan but Damon. But she tried to shake the thought from her head; she was still with Stefan. Even though Katherine didn't hurt her today she couldn't let her words get to her, she didn't want to hurt Stefan or Damon.

* * *

(Unknown Place)

The scene is in a dark room and only a person's voice can be heard talking on the phone.

"Yea, I just got here"

Good you know what you have to do, be careful she's well looked after. But you do understand what you have to do?

"Yes, I know I have to kill Elena Gilbert"

* * *

AN: Sorry I know! It's been forever since I updated but I've been so busy these days with over bearing professors who have been throwing research papers and killer exams and etc. But good news is in done with my fall semester and have begun my winter break!

Anyways, Reviews are very much appreciated and they're always nice to read and give me that extra plus I would love to hear what you guys think and your input.I would like to thank you my beta Mayghsen17, she's awesome.

Also check out my new story Revamped Season One: Bloodlines, Love and Passion. It's season one with a twist. Very Delena and Stefherine centric.


	6. Journals and Thoughts and Meetings

Author Note: I know it's been forever but winter break ended going up to Vancouver for a couple of weeks, than i got back and caught of with friends i haven't seen since i graduated. Then my spring semester started and it's been really overkill from classes, projects, organizations, papers and getting things down for my major. Anyways this chapter kinda sucks but it's a build up for the next chapters to come.

Sorry for the mistakes, I currently do not have a beta but I am looking for a new one any recommendations or know anyone.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Journals and Thoughts and a Welcome**

Previously:

"What are you talking about?"

"See there are people after me and people who are after you. The thing is I've made sure that they haven't found out about you." Katherine sighed "Well most of them"

"What?"

"What I'm saying Elena is our bloodline is valuable and there are people supernatural or not; who are willing to destroy it or use it…Just be careful who you trust in the end"

I'm nothing like you"

"As much as you would like to deny it, you and I have more in common than you think. Sure we have some differences you can't deny that we share some things in common."

"So you brought me here to shove that in my face, I thought this would be about Stefan"

"Yes and No, but I clearly want Stefan; he's just in denial. Like you're just in denial with Damon"

"What are you talking about I do not have feelings for Damon

"Be careful in the days to come Elena" And with that comment Katherine ripped her necklace off… and Elena blacked out.

(Unknown Place)

"Yea, I just got here"

-Good you know what you have to do, be careful she's well looked after. But you do understand what you have to do?

"Yes, I know I have to kill Elena Gilbert

* * *

Bulgaria 1489

_"Kat" Katerina Patrova (Katherine Pierce) her best friend Mia called from a distance and then running to where she was._

_ Katherine was sitting down under a tree writing in her journal until she heard and saw her friend standing before her._

_ "Kat, I have been calling for you for a while" Mia said sitting down next to her_

_ "Oh, Mia I am sorry I must have been caught up in my thoughts" Katherine said looking at her friend "It's been awhile since I had time to myself"_

_ "Collecting thoughts? Why So" Mia said turning to Katherine looking a little worried_

_ "Nothing Bad, I've just I been overwhelmed. My father insists I think about my future instead of having silly thoughts of me going away" Katherine_

_ "He doesn't approve of your wish to leave"_

_ "Yes he says that family is an obligation and that while I love my family and friends here, I wish to explore what the world has. He wishes a different path for me and that women of our family should not be thinking of such things the family name is too important." Katherine said sighing and then closing her journal "Whatever that means, I just want to get out of here" Katherine added_

_ "Well, I am sure one day you will" Mia said grabbing Katherine's hand _

_ "Missus Katerina" One of her maids called her from a distance and then rushing too her_

_ "Yes" Katherine said looking up at her maid_

_ "Your father requests your presence in the house, this instant" _

_ Katherine sighs and gets up from her spot and Mia gets up along with her. "Tell him I will be there right away. Thank you Elizabeth." The maid slightly bowed to her and left to pass the message to her father._

_ "I'm sorry Mia, but apparently my father wants me. " Katherine said giving her friend a hug_

_ "It's okay, we can talk another time" Mia said giving her friend a smile _

_ Katherine smiled and then said goodbye to her friend and headed slowly into her house to see why her father needed her so much. Katherine was thinking that someday she was going to get away from this life. She loved her family but she felt trapped, little did she know that her life was yet to start to change this very day and everything wouldn't be the same._

* * *

Present Time

Elena was in the living room of her house sitting down while Stefan called everyone informing them that spell did work and that Elena was in her room and that she wasn't hurt.

Elena sat down silently thinking about what Katherine said to her just a few hours ago, if she should believe it or not. And what exactly does it mean for her, why was it so hard for Katherine just to tell her. If she really wanted Elena to find something out wouldn't it be just be easier to tell her.

Then again she got in Katherine's head maybe she needed to find things out on her own because she would believe it more if it came from Katherine herself; instead she would go through some type inner debate if Katherine was telling the truth or not.

Even Katherine said it herself she knew Elena wouldn't believe her if she told her anything.

She didn't know what to think, Katherine said not to tell Damon and Stefan anything but she had to or at least some of it. She knew that they would try to talk her out of it but a somewhere in her gut told her she really didn't know anything about herself. Well as far as her True family background. She knew nothing.

Stefan sat next to Elena and handed her a glass of water, just at the moment Damon came in.

"So what did the psycho bitch want" Wow Damon really good way to make an entrance, Damon said entering the living room and sitting at a chair opposite of Elena and Stefan.

Elena sighed and tried her best to tell them some of the story, that Katherine just wanted to talk and that she was basically in danger from someone or something. But, she left off the part about Katherine wanting her to look into her family history. If they noticed her sudden interest she was going to go for the whole "Why we look-alike" reason. As much as she wanted to tell them everything something in gut told her that there's always more to the story and she needed to do some of this alone.

Either that or she was making the biggest mistake of her life or making one of the best choices she could make. The other choice she had to make in the near future wasn't even in her mind…yet.

* * *

1489

_Katherine arrived in the house to meet her father in just the right amount of time, after her father called her._

"_Yes Papa" Katherine said stepping in the study where her father is waiting for her_

"_Where have you've been?" Her Father asked her _

"_I was out in the garden reading" Katherine said noticing her father's over dramatic concern_

"_You know better to fill your mind with such things" Her father said "You should be helping your mother"_

"_I was actually reading one old journals" Katherine half spat at her father_

"_Well… better than those sill stories that you read that fill your head with such things" Her father said back _

"_Well those stories that make me forget that I'm stuck in here," Katherine said and then whispered to herself "Not like there's anything else here"_

"_Did you say something Katerina" Her father turning around after drinking one of his drinks_

"_No I did not" Katherine told her father_

"_Katerina your free spirit attitude is going to get you in trouble eventually," Her father said and added "Be careful in the choices you make"_

_Katherine rolled her eyes and waited for her father to tell her why she was even asked to come here "Papa I don't mean to be rude, but can you tell me why you needed to see me" Katherine asked her father _

"_Ah yes we will have a visitor staying with us for a while, his family is of wealth and power. I suggest when he arrives that you accompany him and respect him all honors."Katherine scoffed "We need this Katerina so when he arrives…"_

"_I will be polite and a lady" Katherine rolled her eyes. All these guys were the same rude, in their twenties, snobbish, pigs, and egotistic. At least some of them were dashing and handsome…_

"_Good he will be here tonight before dinner" Her father hugged her "Now I suggest you get ready"_

* * *

Present Time

Elena was by her parents graveyard sitting under a tree that was not too from where they were buried. She hadn't come to visit them in a while and with everything that was going on she really need time to herself. She felt trapped everybody was on Katherine watch even though she told everyone that Katherine wasn't here to harm her but Stefan and everybody else thought otherwise.

She just needed to be away for a while and this was the only place she could really collect her thoughts, with that being said it had been two days since the Katherine ordeal and Elena began writing in her diary:

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been exactly two days since Katherine kidnapped me and told me that she wasn't really out to get me. Basically the purpose of her kidnapping me was to tell me that I was in danger from someone or somepeople…Whatever that means. _

_Apparently something with being a "Petrova" brings danger to anyone who carries the blood. Katherines words were quote:_

"_What I'm saying, Elena is our bloodline is valuable and there are people supernatural or not; who are willing to destroy it or use it." _

_Yea sadly I think I would like it better if she was after me instead of being here to help me because her helping me is more confusing. But in genuine I actually believe her in some way there's something about family that actually seems important to her. Although, I WISH she was more upfront about it and told me what exactly I should be looking for. Then again I can't blame her maybe by me looking at stuff on my own will make me actually believe what she is saying is true. Really can't blame her if it came out of her mouth I wouldn't know if I would believe her. But at least if she said something I would know where to start, she's telling me to look at my Gilbert background before I look at the Petrova background, that's definitely confusing because didn't she just tell the me the Petrova side was what's getting me into danger?_

_Although to tell you the truth I know nothing about neither side of my families, even as a Gilbert I don't know anything about the suppose founding families of Mystic falls, much to my dismay I know NOTHING about the Petrova background. I guess I should at least start looking through my dad's stuff he was part of the council and my mother was too. That's the best I can do right. _

_But something about what Katherine is bothering me and it wasn't about Stefan it was about Damon._

I know I should hate him but I can't, that day he said goodbye kissed my forehead when I was about to leave with Caroline..I felt-

"Elena…" Elena heard and was interrupted in mid-thought when she was writing in her diary.

Elena turned around to see who it was;

"Elena Gilbert!" Said a dark brown headed guy, in their twenties that Elena only recognized as

"Landon Fell" Elena said when she heard her name and then came to hug the guy who just greeted her and then let him go "oh my god I haven't seen you since you left"

Landon Fell was Logan Fell's little brother who was about two years older than Elena who left almost a year ago for Duke.

"Yea it's been awhile" Landon fell responded "My have you grown up"

"It hasn't been that long Landon" Elena responded back and smiled and put her diary on the bench.

"I heard about your parents, I'm really sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral," Nodding his head towards her parents grave

"It's okay I understand" Elena and looked at her parents "They were understanding people I'm sure they didn't mind"

"I'm really sorry though if I hadn't thrown that party that night-"

"It's okay It wasn't anyone one's fault-" Elena interrupted him "But it's all in the past now"

Landon smiled at her and then changed the subject taking notice it was still a very sore subject "So how have you've been "

"I've been great still in high school you know the 'normal stuff' " Elena shrugged her shoulders but really thought _Yeah normal alright_

"So what are you doing back in Mystic Falls"

"Oh I actually came back here for internship at Logan's old job. Duke is with me but I think he went straight to the grill. Just came here to visit my grandparents and I saw you"

"That's amazing congrats on landing the intership"

"Thanks, it was pretty easy considering Logan use to work there"

Elena immediately thought about Logan and how she really knew what happened to him and then asked "How is he by the way he kind of disappeared"

"Oh you know my brother always going on vacation I think this one's permanent this time"

Elena shook her head and tried to smile as best a possible "Yea he was dating my Aunt Jenna so-"

"Yea his sadly like that" Landon shook his head

Hey it's getting pretty dark soon, you want to head to the grill" Elena asked him "I'm sure Bonnie and everyone else will love to know that your back

"Yea let's" Landon agreed as he and Elena started to head out, until his phone started ringing constantly but he ignored it

"You're not going to get that?" Elena asked

"Nah" Landon took his phone out of his pocket and looked at it "It's nothing important" and put his phone back in his back pocket and he and Elena walked to the Grill together.

* * *

1489 Bulgaria

_Most of these men her father always invited were either people he wanted to be potential suitors for his daughter but eventually they would find some other girl they would choose to marry. _

_That was good, considering the fact that she didn't want to be married off to some guy. She wanted it to be love and not for the purpose of class and her family name. Some of them Katherine refused and found some way and reasons for blowing them off. Sure some of them were gorgeous and handsome but she really did want to fall in love. She was once but he only broke her heart._

_Katherine stood by the staircase with her mother as her father waited outside for the carriage that carried the visitor. Just a couple of minutes later she heard a carriage and laughing and the front door opened only to reveal a very gorgeous man right in front of Katherine. _

_He had medium black hair, very fair skin and gorgeous eyes._

"_Katerina I would like you to introduce you too Wesley Valentilov" He looked at Katherine and smiled_

"_And Lord Valentilov this is my oldest daughter Katerina Petrova" He went up to Katherine and kissed her hand_

"_It is the highest honor to meet such a beautiful women" Katherine smiled as he let her hand and then bowed._

"_The pleasure is all mine "_

"_Call me Wesley or Wes, I don't accept to be called my family name by such a beautiful women"_

_Katherine smiled and then locked eyes with Wesley. She was easily smitten she had met many suitors but this man before her instantly she found charming and gorgeous. _

"_Mr. Valentilov we wish you to invite you to eat dinner with us soon"_

"_With pleasure I will do so" He turned around "I just need to get settled in and would love to attend dinner" He headed towards the room that was occupied just for him and he turned to Katherine "I be seeing you soon, I hope Katerina" _

_And with that Katherine instantly blushed and smiled and went to her room to get ready. Maybe this man wasn't so bad after all. _

* * *

Okay, I know this chapter seems like a filler chapter but things are really going to pick up next chapter. When we find out more about Katherine's Past and than that start of Elena's research on her family line(s).

Also please review you guys, one of the reasons I didn't update was the lack of reviews. I really wanted feedback and opinions to what everybody was thinking. Anyways till the next chapter..Also would like to mention this story is going to consist of two parts the prologue to chaper ? will be the bloodline chapter and than chapter? to the end will be the Petrova chapter of the story.

Thanks, you guys till next time.

Read and Review


End file.
